Shy & Confident
by Tir3dForever
Summary: Annabeth is your average Sophomore high school student who happens to ignore the Popular kids, but will Percy let her win the game? Percy has met her before, but where? Will he remember her? Will she let him back into her life after everything he's done to her in the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV**

Thalia wraps an arm around my shoulder and yells "Nice to have you back Annie!"

I grunted "Don't call me Annie! Lia!?"

She pouts "Hey! Don't call me Lia!"

I chuckled slightly "Well, don't call me Annie, okay?"

She rolls her eyes with a small smile "Whatever Annie beth."

I groaned and smacked my hand against my forehead. Suddenly, I was tackled into another hug, I coughed and look up to find Valdez. Leo Valdez. My best friend. I smiled up widely and childishly at him and yelled "LEO!"

He laughs and yells back "ANNABETH!"

I hugged him tightly and whispered "Where's pipes?"

"Right here, Wisegirly." I pulled away from Leo and run upto Pipes and hugged her tightly "Oh Gods! I missed you guys so much!"

She giggles "Same here Annie!"

I rolled my eyes "Hey! Don't call me Annie!"

They laughed and Leo rubs his chin thoughtfully and snaps his fingers "Bookworm!"

I glared at him and raise my binder. He cowers behind Pipes "I'm too young to die! Don't kill me Annie! Don't kill me with a binder!"

I rolled my eyes as everyone laughs. Pipes giggles "But you're scary when you're mad!"

I glared at her and Thalia snorts "Of course she is, have you seen her mother? Scary lady, I tell you!"

I rolled my eyes "She's not scary! You guys are just easily scared!"

Leo shakes his head "You're mom loves me."

I shrugged "Oh, maybe that's cause you're not only my cousin but you're also very oblivious. You don't know the difference between an insult and a compliment."

Thalia starts laughing really hard and Pipes tries to hold back her laughter and pats Leo's pouts and I get on my tippy toes and ruffle up his hair and laughed as I walked away looking for the office so I can get my schedule.

After a few turns, I finally found the office and got my schedule. I'm so tired. I yawned as I adjusted my binders in my arms and continue walking down the hallway of Half Blood Academy. I raised an eyebrow as I see Malcolm and Luke yelling at each other. I sighed tiredly. Luke is my step brother, still blood, and Malcolm is my older brother. They both hate each other. I'm a transfer student.

I was born and raised in UK with my father, step mother and twin baby brothers. But. Susan, thought I was a threat to her family so she persuaded my father to ship me back to my actual mother, I'm glad she did, and now here I'm living with my lovely mother and two older brothers. I sighed and walked towards them quietly and shyly. They stopped fighting and glanced at me with concern written all over their faces. Luke whispers "You okay Anna?"

I nodded and then whisper "Why do you guys fight? Can't you all get along for once? Mom will be so happy, you know? You both are her sons, by blood may I add? Get along please."

They frowned at my confession and Mal asks "We will get along just for you Anna, but at school we are two different people. I hope you realize that?"

I chewed on my lower lip and nodded my head "I do. Just don't pick fights with each other. Both of you are the school's Captains in Football and Soccer."

They smirked cockily and I then muttered "I miss Jake."

They both froze and Mal whispers "He's a senior, Anna. He barely talks to us, what makes you think he will talk to you?"

I shrug irritably "I don't know. I can't help feel emotions."

Suddenly I saw Jake walking down the hallway with his senior friends. He glances at me and sends me a small smile at me, cause I'm his baby sister, which I don't return. I just looked back at my brothers "I'm a bit nervous."

Luke laughs "Don't be! Everyone's going to love you, well except the sophomore Valedictorian of course, but still they will love you. Just do your best and you will do wonders."

Mal nods his head "You are going to do any sports? Or just music?"

I shrugged "Still thinking. I can multitask."

The smiled widely and nodded their head "Oh yea we know."

I smirked a bit. I then looked around "Where's Thals, Pipes and Valdez?"

Suddenly I heard two squeals. I turned around hesitantly just to see Valdez and Pipes smiling widely as Thals just smirks. I then blinked my eyes "I'm assuming Pipes and Leo squealed?"

They nodded "Gods Leo!"

Everyone started laughing hard, suddenly we all froze when we noticed Jake, his blonde friend and his sea green eyed friend, walks towards us. I rolled my eyes at my brothers and friends and gently yet politely pushed myself away from them and head off towards class. Can't be late on the first day right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

I laughed at Jason's corny joke. I rolled my eyes as I see Jake staring at Thalia and Jason drooling over Piper. I nudged both of them which makes them flinch a bit, suddenly I see Jake smiling a soft smile at someone, which he never does.

I raised an eyebrow and looked over Piper's shoulder as I see a female yelling but laughing at Valdez, who is a Junior like Jason and I, but we both happened to be really good friends with Jake since day one of elementary school years which is why we are popular. I'm the swim team's captain, Jason is the water polo team's captain. Jake is the basketball team's' captain. Luke is the football team's captain and Malcolm is the soccer team's captain.

The Jocks tend to dislike The Soccer-heads, why? Because Luke and Malcolm have this interesting sibling rivalry going on campus, is that why Jake tries to ignore them?

Suddenly, Jake, Jason and I started walking towards Luke and Malcolm who were joking around and we see a shocked Leo, an unamused Thalia and a questioning Piper and the short girl turned her back towards us and walks away, damn who is she.

Her blonde princess hair curls came down midway of her back, she was wearing a black shirt and a pair of white jeans, this outfit hugged her figure a the right places. Damn. I wonder what she's like, what she looks like.

I suddenly heard Jake yelling "Annabeth, get your little wise head over here."

The short girl froze and turns around timidly. My jaw literally dropped as she shyly brings a hair behind her right ear. Zeus, she such a beautiful girl I've ever seen. She shyly yet slowly walks towards us once she got near us she looks up at me, holy cow, grey eyes. Wait she looks familiar. I blinked my eyes "Are those real?"

She raises an eyebrow "Yes. They are. Have you not seen Malcolm here? He has grey eyes."

I guiltily rubbed the back of my neck and gave her an awkward smile "Never spoke to him. But hey! He could be wearing contacts!"

Luke rolls his eyes "Tell us why you are really here, Jake."

Jake shakes his with a small smile "Well, I wanted to introduce my friends to you guys."

Malcolm snorts and Luke chuckles bitterly. They both looked at each other and smirk. Malcolm then shakes his head "I'm good brother dearest, Luke we should head to class."

Luke nods his head "Don't want to be around Jackson, I heard the more time you spend around him your IQ points tend to drop."

The princess rolls her eyes while everyone laughs, she smacks Luke "Go to class you dork."

The brothers shrug and head to their classes in opposite direction. Jake chuckles lightly "Well, Jason and Perce, this my little sister Annabeth."

I froze "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

I started laughing "You're that one girl."

Annabeth smirked "Percy Jackson, still have a huge ego huh? Hmm maybe that's why I left you."

I glared at her slightly "Still a bitch huh?"

She rolls her eyes "You are impossible to deal with. Stop coming to camp will you? Do us all a favor?"

I walked up right into her face, she gives me a hard stern cold glare. I flinched a bit but whispered "I will get you back, Wisegirl. I will. Just you wait."

Annabeth sighs and takes a step back "I don't want you after me. Stop trying. I have to go to class, bye."

Her squad glares at me before following her, Leo, however, gave me the word and whisperes "Piss off Jackson, don't come near my cousin."

And he walks away.

Jake looks at me "What the heck was that?"

I smirked "Time to get my X-girlfriend back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

I was in Chemistry right now sitting next to Thalia and Leo. Leo pokes my arm "How do you know Jackson?"

I sighed "X-boyfriend back in middle school. I broke it off because I was moving here to live with mom."

I chewed on my lower lip. Piper then asks the most dreadful question "Do you still love him?"

I took a deep breath "I don't know. He seems better off without me.."

Thalia woke up and whispers "Nobody is better off without you, Annie."

Pipes nods "We all need you. We all feel so lucky to be your best friend, plus if someone leaves you behind then they're missing out on living a life with a dork like you Beth!"

Thalia nods and Leo nod their heads. Leo throws an arm around my shoulder "Plus, without you we all would be doomed in school!"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled lightly. The bell rang and we all walked out of class talking about my time in UK for the past 16 months at boarding school for students who want to become architectures. Clarisse suddenly walks up to me with a huge smile as I rolled my eyes at her with a small smirk "You ready, Chase?"

I smiled widely as nodded my head slowly "Ready to some hard classes, heck yeah."

She groans and face palms "No princess! I mean are you ready to take down some arrogant jocks here?"

I raised an eyebrow "No? Why would I take down some arrogant jocks?"

Thalia smirked "Oh I totally would love to see our Midget taking some arrogant jocks down, mainly Andres."

Pipes laughs "Oh god I would love to see her roast Andres. Oh yes!"

Clarisse "She has a temper. She will take him down the instant she sees him and he tries to hit on her."

I raised an eyebrow "Andres? Who?"

Leo laughs "Oh just you wait cousin dearest."

I raised an eyebrow as my friends smile evilly. Oh boy.

I suddenly felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a pair of green eyes. I gasped internally, they were so beautiful. He smirks down at me "Hey there cute thang, you and me, tonight movies or we could do whatever you want babe."

He winks at his suggestive statement. Wow he's stupid. I blinked my eyes"Uh hey Clarisse, did he just asked me out? Or am I just hearing things."

The boy smirks cockily and confirms it himself "Oh heck yeah I did princess, so you and me tonight?"

I glared at the boy. Who does he think he is? "First of all, it's You and I, learn to grammar buddy, I don't want to be around people who will make my IQ points drop."

Everyone around us oh-ed. I saw Jackson laughing and smirked "I don't want a repeat of it, for instance Jackson here had my IQ points drop from insanely smart to insanely stupid."

There were several yells like "Burn Jackson!" or like this "Jackson just got owned" and this too "Shit she's savage."

I rolled my eyes and continued " Second of all, I'm not interested. I have high standards, clearly you haven't reached them."

Everyone started laughing. "And lastly, if you want to have an actual relationship and a serious girl, then I suggest you to learn how to respect woman before someone tries to report you for sexual harassment. Piss off. Don't come near me. Ever again. I have to go to calculus 2."

I turned around on him and walked off to Calculus before the late bell rings. I was lost. Oh God. I'm late. I ran in the other direction and bumped into someone. I looked up to see Jackson. I groaned internally. "It's Jackson again. Gee thanks for the bump, now I'm even more late."

Jackson rolls his eyes but smiles a bit "Still sassy like always. This is why I love you. Anyways, I have calculus too. I will take you there."

I raised an eyebrow "Calc 2?"

He nods his head proudly. I started laughing just to see him pouting, Gods I missed this boy. "Since when did you know how to do math, Seaweed brain."

He shyly looks away "I kind of wanted to you know? Become as smart as you so I could impress you when we meet again."

I blushed a bit but it dawned on me, he thinks he's stupid? I sighed "Jackson. You're not stupid, you never were. But. I'm glad you actually are independent enough to do your own hw now."

I started laughing as he tackles me into a tight hug and starts tickling my sides. "FREE! FREE! FREE!"

He stops and smirks "I win. You're still ticklish huh?"

I rolled my eyes and wipe the tears out of my eyes "Aw man that's funny. Let's go to class before we get in detention."

He smirks "Aw, still ?"

I gently smacked his arm "Shut it, Seaweed brain."

He smiles at me warmly, I couldn't help but return it. I missed him so much. I felt my eyes tearing up. I turned away from him and walked ahead of him quickly. Do I still love him?


End file.
